Alex Conquers
by TayTai
Summary: Saphira has been captured by the empire,but all hope is not lost.In the shadows of giving up appears a songbird. Alex and her great white dragon join the Varden in hopes of overthrowing the Black King.
1. Losing Saphira and A Plan to Help

**Chapter 1**

**Galbatorix**

"**Insolent brat! You've wasted thousands of dollars on yourself. Don't you think of yourself as selfish? This WILL be the last time you fail; the next will be the last thing you ever do.**_**"**___The black tyrant roared at a girl from on his black throne that he stole. His black stolen dragon was peering at her with a hazel colored eye that was dull but had flames in the depths.

A girl that looked about 12 but was really tall kneeled in front of him with an unreadable expression. She had blood staining the black shirt she wore and the tan trousers she wore were completely blood-red. She hung her head with her face hidden but under, her eyes were shining in defiance. She was slight, almost just skin and bone but no bones were showing. Her eyes were a shocking blue instead of the usual brown or close to it as the people of this land commonly had. Her hair was a dirty blonde and was very short, only reaching her earlobes.

"**Return to your home, I do not wish to see you."** Galbatorix dismissed her in anger and watched as she rose and swiftly walked across the throne room and exited. He sighed, his mask of anger and strength fading. He leaned in his throne, wondering what he had done wrong. His own daughter despised him and did whatever she could to defy him openly whenever she could. It wasn't that the tyrant king didn't love her, he did, but it was that he wasn't sure what the word 'love' meant anymore. His own dragon was in fact, not his own. The dragon also despised him and it was weary to have to have a mind link with him. All that the black king was certain of was that the black dragon wouldn't leave him, no matter if he did release him. It was better to have a forced rider then no rider at all, Shruikan had grown use to having him as a rider, and he would not leave.

**Alex**

As Alex hurried out of the throne room with every ounce of pride she had, the great black dragon's mind extended to her's, brushing it. "_Youngling, it is not wise to rebel." _ Was all he said.

Alex's head flicked up in a fast bird-like movement that betrayed the fact that she was not purely human. "_Thank you."_ She placed two fingers to her mouth and twisted her hand in the way that she had learned elves had used as a gesture of respect.

Shruikan blinked and removed his great claw from the entrance of the doorway. Alex tipped her head in farewell to the servant that was standing by the door and continued out of the castle. Once out, she started running, fast, faster and more even then any human could ever do. Instead of taking the road as most would expect, she veered off into the forest, hidden from view.

For three days and three nights, she continued running, hiding from time to time when she saw someone with her better-then-normal eyesight. She slowed as a small hut came into view. She calmly opened the door and stepped in.

The hut was very sparse in luxuries with just a ring for a fire, a spit and a straw bed. There was a hole in the straw of the hut wall that acted as a window. A rustle in the bushes made Alex turn suddenly.

She walked out and looked into the darkening forest around her while squinting,"Eskia?" she called out in a soprano voice.

A large white head poked through the bushes and made Alex squeak as the snout pushed her over, the rest of a small dragon emerged from the bushes with the moonlight glinting off of the pure white scales of the dragon.

"_Who else, a rabbit perhaps?" _A deep rumbling voice joked lightly. Eskia nudged his rider until she flopped into the river, "You_ need a bath."_ He sternly told the girl with his sapphire eyes twinkling.

Alex stood up from the lake dripping wet," What? I don't get a 'welcome home' or a 'I missed you'? You know, dragons are supposed to miss their riders." She placed her hands on her hips.

Eskia sighed," _Fine little one, I missed you very much and the moon wouldn't shine correctly since the day you left, the sun seems to frown as it considers the empty cold hut in the middle of the Spine." _Eskia chuckled, it sounded like a waterfall,"_Do you need it more dramatic?" _He looked at his dripping wet rider.

Alex rolled her eyes," No, but thanks, I feel sooo welcomed now." She ducked under and got to work cleaning the week of mud, grit and blood from herself and her clothes.

Eskia chuckled and walked back into the gloomy forest. Alex stepped out and dried herself off, changing to a fresh tunic and trousers to wait for her dragon. Her hair had changed from the dirty blonde to a starlight-color, white blonde in other words. Her skin was paler, but still pretty much tan.

Eskia came back with a limp deer in his mouth and his white scales still brilliantly white and bright.

Alex laughed and almost literally floated from her seat by the small river to Eskia and gently pried the deer form his mouth before starting a small fire to cook it. In the distance, a red spark flew in the air.

Alex immediately tensed," Eskia go, Thorn and Murtagh are coming."

Eskia huffed and turned, soon he disappeared into the gloom.

Alex busied herself cutting up the deer in hope to ruin the obvious dragon claw marks. She then ran outside and covered all of Eskia's tracks as the obvious red dot grew larger and larger until the full shape of the enslaved (mentally at least) dragon appeared with his rider on back.

"Princess, I have arrived." Murtagh announced in a very loud voice.

Alex kept a straight face as she bowed," Welcome rider! Would you like some tea, straight from the river of course and deer ribs right of the fire?" She and Murtagh both laughed with Thorn's content hums joining,

"Why are you here?" Alex asked as she slid a large piece of the deer to Murtagh and started gnawing on her piece.

"Galbatorix has sent me on a mission since the dragon; Saphira refuses to break for him." Murtagh's face became clouded. "I am sent to retrieve the rider"

Alex frowned," But is rider not Eragon and is he not your brother?"

Murtagh sighs," no matter who it is, I have to retrieve him. Alas, the king makes us do things we do not wish to." He looked at her," I'm here to tell you to…  
he hesitated," be careful."

Alex froze for a fraction of a second thinking he had found out about Eskia but then relaxed, if he had, Galbatorix would be here instead of him. Alex made an innocent expression," What do you mean?"

Murtagh flicked a piece of wood into the fire," Galbatorix wasn't kidding when he said that this mistake was to be your last. Don't fail the next one please; I know you can do it." He looked at Alex with pleading eyes," You're the only sane person Thorn and I know." With that he leapt on top of the great red dragon.

As Thorn spread his wings and prepared to take flight, he lowered his snout and touched it to Alex's brow," _Take care…little sister." _He then lifted his bulk into the air and flew off.

As Thorn became nothing but a red speck in the dark night, Eskia's blue eyes shone though the darkness before the rest of him appeared.

"_Little one." _He placed his snout on top of Alex's head. She had lowered her head and a single tear was shed, like a small diamond, it slowly trailed from her face and cracked into a million pieces as it hit the forest floor.

"I wish we didn't have to hide part ourselves away Eskia. I wish we didn't have to kill, I wish we could make things right." Alex hugged her knees;" I wish someone could tell us what to do."

Eskia huffed," _Little one, for a dragon, he never obeys others but will listen. Be like a dragon rider, tough like a rock but as gentle as a willow. Listen but do not obey. Let's start by rescuing that dragon, Saphira and escorting her back to her rider. Then we can join the Varden and see where it leads." _

Alex dried her face with new determination in her eyes," Yes let's rescue Saphira."


	2. Freedom

Page/Chapter 2 on fanfiction

AN: Many Many _Many_ thanks to NationalWonder for my first review!!!!!!! OH and by the way, as soon as i post a chapter, I am already starting on another. I apologize for this chapter's shortness (xD a word from my own dictionary along with funner ) but i promise the next one will be really long!!!!!

Disclaimer ( everyone hates them but everyone needs them): I do not own Eragon or any other stuff except for Teylor and Eskia.

* * *

Teylor's POV

_Teylor, do you think this is such a great idea? We are going against who knows what in this place._ Eskia fretted in my mind. This worried me; Eskia was never worried or frightened. He was my gravity and my reason I had not gone insane with all the training.

_Do not worry Eskia. It is only an ordinary prison. Much like the ones I have in my training. This will be easy; I have never even tried my best during the missions. The guards will not know that we were even there._ I comforted the one that I usually turn to when _I_ needed comfort. True the guards might be stronger and there might be a magician but it will be very easy especially since my father didn't expect the prison to hold off any dragons from the outside. I pulled by black cloak's hood up as Eskia descended down toward the gray block.

Saphira's POV

Pain. Hurt, that described my emotions for the 1500th time. The black-tyrant-dragon-slayer has taken me away from my partner-of-heart-and-mind to a gray dusty room. My legs and head were bound to the floor by chains that I could not break. My wings were pinned to my side, yet the black tyrant could not break me to his will. I could only wait and hope that someone will save me. I hope not my partner-of-mind-and-soul Shadeslayer would not come though. If he came, it would mean the end for all.

A sharp pain hit my right side and once more the world exploded into hurt and pain as I slowly faded into darkness.

Guard's POV

A dragon's roar filled the sky. My head quickly snapped up, the blue dragon was kept in a room that was charmed to not have sound. This couldn't be the blue dragon; it must have been the king!

I leapt from my post and ran to find the magician. He was a slim man with a hawk-like face and muddy yellow eyes. His name was Cartn and he was merciless if we failed to report something.

I found all the magicians cantered in one room. Five of the weaker ones had already passed out and it looked like Cartn and his comrade was failing as well. This couldn't be the king; the magicians would have been welcoming him, not passing out!

I ran to through the prison, yelling to alarm the others when the very roof above me was torn off. A large white dragon appeared over head. Blue flames were shooting out his mouth; a black-cloaked figure rode him. If not for the position I was in, I would have been awed by the majesty of this white dragon but since I was, I hurried to the weapon storage. I was stopped by the white dragon and its deep blue eyes were the last thing I would ever see.

Saphira's POV

I heard the screams of the guards as the roof above me was torn off. I was puzzled in my half-conscious state, why did Galbatorix tear off his own prison's roof? Than I saw him, a large white dragon was above with a black-clothed two-legged-round-ear riding him. Another Dragon Rider! It looks like my miracle has finally come.

I tested the chains, feeling new strength flood me as I felt hope and felt that the chains seemed weaker than they did 2 hours ago. I tensed myself and jerked. My head, front legs and wings became free and I jerked again. My back legs and tail chains broke. I was free at last!!!!!!!!!

I looked up to see the White dragon circling above, the screams of the guards had subsided, and they were either dead or gone. I opened my wings and was disappointed to see that they were ripped in several places.

The black-cloaked rider leapt down. The rider was obviously elf because her/his movements were so graceful and fast. She/He arrived at my side and I could see a blonde-haired elf.

"Do you; by any chance know the word for healing?" She asked in a wind chime-like voice. The large white dragon landed, looking nervously around.

I nodded and let my conscious brush against the elf's mind, _Waíse heill"_ I knew it was dangerous for me to do so, but I had to and any free rider was a friend for me. The elf barely let me touch her conscious to say the words.

She nodded and stood back. Holding a hand out, she called out," Waíse heill!" That struck a familiar memory of Eragon doing the same for me. Immediately, I felt my wounds close and my wings once again felt able to fly. The sensation is not pleasant, but it was better than having pain. As she finished, I was ready to ask over a billion questions.

The white dragon turned his head to me. His eyes were sapphire blue. _Greetings fellow skulblaka, I understand that you must have plentiful questions for us, but we must hurry toward your rider. The king will find out soon when he visits his prison that you have escaped. We must head toward the Varden. Can you tell us where it lies?" _He blinked and waited for my answer. The elf walked and stood next to him, also awaiting an answer.

I nodded my head and sent both of them flashes and images of the Varden. There was no way that I would make it to the Varden alone, but with another dragon and rider, I must be able to.

The white dragon smiled, his teeth flashing in the sun_," Let us head toward Eragon"_ The elf leapt onto his back and he took off. Circling slightly in the air, he waited for me to join them.

I leapt into the air, enjoying the feel of being free and being able to flap my wings. The ruins of the prison were left behind me as I joined the white dragon and his rider. There was much to be learned about them.

Teylor's POV

_Little one, why don't you allow the other dragon to fully communicate, we are going to need to know more about her. We only know her name._ Eskia told me as we flew from the ruins of the prison. He sounded more confident than last night.

I extended my conscious cautiously until I felt Saphira's mind. _"Saphira, I can tell you have many questions. Why don't you ask them?"_

Saphira jerked her head in surprise since I was so careful earlier," _Yes I have many questions, some deeper than others. I think I will start with the question of your names. I do need to know who I speak to."_

I was a little unwilling since she could get captured again and my secret would be found out, but Eskia convinced me," _My name is Teylor and the one that truly rescued you would be Eskia. He is the white dragon of course and also one of the last free dragons."_ It was true and sad. There were two other males of course, but both Shruikan and Thorn were enslaved.

Saphira was silent for a moment, _"We will arrive at the Varden very soon. Only a few leagues separate us. "_

Eskia no spoke, _"True, but that is also many leagues for a human and you also have not eaten in many months. We will have to hunt in the Spine before we leave the empire."_ He already started descending toward the dark mass of trees. As always, he gave me no chance to argue. He knew me so well.

Saphira plunged down, obviously enjoying her freedom. I stood up (which is something very hard to do on a descending dragon) and thought-spoke to Eskia,"_ I'll race you to the bottom!"_ I snapped open my wings and plunged down before he could argue; two could play at this game.

I loved the feel of the wind whipping my hood back and rushing by me. The sun's rays beat on my back and gave everything a slightly more cheerful look. I had rescued the last female dragon and my father probably still did not know! It was a feat to be celebrated.

A white streak passed me. I cursed to myself, I had gotten distracted and Eskia pulled ahead. Saphira's blue scales were getting clearer as we both rocketed down toward the Spine. Eskia opened his jaws a and a plume of smoke headed my way. The cheating dragon made it impossible for me to pass him since i was now coughing away.

* * *

Again, please review!!!!! My heart is filled with bliss everytime i see a review or hit!!!!!!


	3. Surprises

Page/Chapter 3 on Fanfiction (much of this is Saphira's POV)

**Saphira's POV**

I felt the wind and the sun on my back. It has been months since I had last flown. I loved the feeling of danger and a sense of getting hurt as I plunged toward the Spine. A nagging feeling of sorrow filled me. This is where Eragon used to live or at least close to it.

Eragon, I missed him so much; it was like half of yourself was cut from you. Teylor and Eskia both have promised to bring me home and I feel much better since it would mean my chances to get to Eragon would be better.

A large white and brown shaped flashed by me and I swerved. Eskia's white shape followed it. I stopped, was that an enemy? It seemed too small to be a threat. Eskia's jaws opened and bright blue flames appeared momentarily as he pursued the shape. Was it prey? It seemed unlikely Eskia would be chasing it so fast, it was worth less than a mouthful. I gathered more speed until I was next to Eskia, _What has occurred? Why are you chasing the small-brown-and-white winged one?_" I asked him.

"_Open your eyes Saphira. Who is the brown-and-white winged?"_ Eskia instructed me as he sped faster. I felt a moment of annoyance, Eskia was smaller than me, though I could not tell how old. We were nearing the ground now but both the small winged and Eskia didn't slow down.

I stretched my neck and looked closely at the face of the creature. I saw who Teylor is! Was this a trick of magic? How does a two-legged-slant-eye have wings? And if it was magic, why had Eragon never done to join me in the sky.

Eskia and I both slowed as we neared the ground, but Teylor sped faster. "_Eskia, What is Teylor doing? How is she going to stop?_" I exclaimed. Eskia seemed too calm for one with a rider that was speeding head-first to the ground.

"_She knows what she is doing; she merely wants to win the race. Teylor, unlike many humans and elves, enjoys risks and the feeling of danger._" Eskia replied lazily as we slowed to a gentle glide. Teylor was already at the ground and had done an impressively fast stop. She looked up to us with an expression of boredom as we neared the ground.

"Took you two long enough, have a nice little chat while I won Eskia?" Teylor teased Eskia as we both landed. Her laugh reminded me much of Arya's and that sent another pang of sadness through me again. I wondered if Arya had finally accepted Eragon's courting or if it was still the same as before. I smiled at the thought of Eragon trying to court Arya.

Eskia blew a plume of smoke at her, _"Yes, we were discussing how we would be making sure your slumber will be out at sea"_ he laughed, it sounded like a waterfall. Teylor emerged from the smoke coughing.

Teylor laughed more and pulled an arrow from the quiver on her back. She shot it with a pure white bow toward a rabbit. The rabbit fell immediately and Teylor walked to it. Her walk was much like an elf's smooth and feline-like. Another pang as I remembered that was how Eragon walked after the Blood-oath celebration.

Eskia blew another plume of smoke, _"I will go hunting, Saphira, please stay and watch Teylor. She gets into as much trouble as a hatchling and more."_ His voice quivered with laughter as he took off. I felt annoyed, because he again _told_ me what to do even if it was politely. I doubt he was older than me if not younger!

Teylor started a fire and roasted the rabbit," So Saphira, you must have a ton of questions. I know from Eskia that even dragons get curious, even if they do not tell. "

I blinked in surprise,_" Yes I do. You do realize that the first bonded dragon, owned by my rider's namesake, Eragon, was also white?"_

Teylor looked surprised," No, I only know that Eskia is the complete opposite of Shruikan. That symbolizes much for the both of us. Maybe Eskia is a descendent of the early white dragon. It is like he was _born_ to fight Galbatorix and Shruikan, his very color fights Galbatorix's dragon." She took a piece of the meat and chewed it with her mouth open. It was very unlike elves or polite human.

"_And I do have questions about both the meanings of you name and Eskia's" _I wanted to ask how old Eskia was but it seemed rude to just blurt it out.

Teylor stopped in mid-chew," Hmmm, well I do not know why I am called Teylor **(AN *cough* But I do, it's my real name *cough*) **for my mentor named me. I named Eskia what he is called because I needed something short, easy to remember, and fierce-like. I guess I just meddled with some words until I came up with something both of us like. His full name is actually Eskiamore, long enough but can be shortened without getting offending Eskia." She swallowed and waited patiently as I turned this over in my mind. So Eskia's name and color both is used for war and remembrance. Defiantly not the Rider and dragon I want to mess with.

"_I apologize if I sound rude, but how old are Eskia and you?" _I kneaded the dirt with my claws as I waited for the answer.

Teylor grabbed another piece of the rabbit and examined it as if there was something interesting about it. After a moment she answered," I am 18 while I am taller but look younger. I acquired Eskiamore when I was 14. He is 4 years old but much smaller than all other dragons because our circumstances he was forced to grow at a much slower pace. "She started to chew on the piece of rabbit.

I turned this over in my head, so Eskia was actually older than me. No wonder he was so bossy. I shall have to remember that he is older next time he orders me to do something. Strange, though, I have never heard that a dragon can grow at a slower pace if they wanted to. Teylor was only 18? Wasn't that equivalent to a child in elf years? She seems like the same age as Arya though. I voiced the question,_" Then it must have been very serious circumstances to make a dragon agree to grow smaller. Sorry if I appear rude again, but am not an eighteen-year-old still a child in elf years?"_

Teylor nodded solemnly," Ai, I had to make sure that he was not seen or any evidence that there was a dragon in these parts. My mentor would have treated me harsher, if that was possible and enslaved Eskia. My own friend was a threat to us. I am not fully elf even though I look the part. My mentor used dark magic to combine elf, bird and human into me. I grow slightly faster than an elf but much slower than a human"

So she was a half-breed much like my partner-of-heart-and-soul. I will have to share this with Eragon next time we meet.

I tensed as a mind brushed against mine. I recognized it as Eskia's and allowed him to speak. _I require help! Too many Kull. Llethrblaka arriving." _He shouted into both my mind and Teylor's.

**Teylor's POV**

I jumped up and looked at Saphira," May I ride you?" my voice was tense, Eskia was in danger and I was not there to help!

The blue dragon dipped her head and I leapt lightly on. Once I was on, she took off. I might be fast at plunging downward but it is the dragons that control the true sky. I could tell Saphira was going as fast as she could because I felt the strain in her wings. No matter how hard she seemed to be trying, we were going much slower than Eskia could.

I felt Saphira's mind rush against mine and I let her through,_" I apologize for my speed; it has been long since I carried one on my back." _So that was the reason.

"_Do not apologize Saphira, but hurry. Eskia might not last too long against an army of Kull and Llethrblaka!"_ I stood up and opened my wings, slower or not, we could use all the speed we have. I leapt off Saphira's back and told the surprised dragon, _"Go to him first, I will be right behind you!" _Saphira pulled forward and I was left behind.

As I flew, I knocked an arrow onto my bow. I could shoot the Kull and Llethrblaka from even high up in the air because my bow was specially made. The wood wasn't really wood, but it was a strange boar's tucks, engraved in it was my name in runes and a picture of a dragon's claw. The string was too strong for pure humans to pull and too weak for a full elf to pull, it was made purely for me and only works well when with me. Even though Saphira was closer, I saw the Llethrblaka attacking Eskia and anger filled me. I pulled my arrow string and the Llethrblaka fell. Eskia looked up and roared; he looked down and snapped at some other Llethrblaka.

Saphira plunged down and roared. Let me tell you, if you hear a dragon that you haven't bonded to sounds pretty scary. The Llethrblaka and Kull looked up, unsure. I smirked knowing what they were thinking; one dragon was no problem especially without a rider, but two and the rider? You would have run as fast as you could out of there.

Blood boiled as I saw Eskia's pure white scales covered in blood. A surprising screech came out as I roared in anger. I dived down, not caring about secrecy anymore. I cried the only word that came to mind, "brisingr!" fire started rapidly around the Kull and Llethrblaka. For some reason, I smiled at their cries of hurt and anguish. That scared me at, was I becoming my father? Eskia's roar brought me back to reality.

I landed and pulled out my sword. It was a pure black sword that had been forged from a falling star. The black quickly turned red as I attacked them. I could feel Eskia and my strength fading quickly, I wondered unconsciously how long we were going last in this fight. I was pulled out my thoughts when a Kull reached me and broke my arm. Eskia roared as he felt my pain. Saphira roared and blew a flame at the remaining Kull and Llethrblaka. The ones that survived quickly fled. I lowered my guard too early and a Kull struck at me. I struck back than grimaced in pain as my broken hand moved. The back of my head hurt, soon everything went black.

A few days later

**Eragon's POV**

"_Eragon, you must come out! There is something that you should see!"_ Arya called into my mind. I did not answer her; everyone has tried to coax me out. Than I heard her voice, _Eragon, you do not wish to see me?"_

"_Saphira! Where are you?"_ I cried, pulling on presentable tunic and burst out of my tent," Saphira is back! She has returned!" I cried to whoever I met. I raced toward the Clearing. Arya and Nasuada exited their tents and followed. Overhead I saw the familiar blue shape and I felt calmer than I have done since Saphira was taken. Than surprise as a white dragon came into view.

Arya turned to me, "Is the white Skulblaka a friend or foe?" her voice both relieved and worried at the same time.

"_Saphira, is the white dragon a friend or foe?" _I asked as Saphira landed.

The white dragon looked at Me, Arya, and Nasuada with sapphire blue eyes," _That question will be answered after you answer mine. Will you heal my rider?" _the voice was unmistakably male.

Arya bowed slightly," of course, you have done us great service by making sure Saphira was safe" than she made an almost inaudible gasp as the white dragon lowered an elf to the ground. Nasuada did the same though her gasp was audible. I just stood in stunned silence.

The elf's face was human though her ears were pointed and her eyes slanted. Her arms bore signs of many fights and one was placed at an unnatural angle. There was dried blood all over her and a large gash on her side. I spoke to her dragon,_" May we take her to the infirmary?"_

The dragon nodded with a very worried look in his eyes. Nasuada took charge," Arya, take her to the infirmary. Eragon and Saphira please meet me at my tent to report to me about what has befallen Saphira." She turned to the white dragon," May you please come to my tent as well so that we might know what had befallen your rider and how to help?" The dragon nodded once more.

"Of course Nasuada" I answered for both me and Saphira. We embraced each other in our thoughts as she showed me all that had befallen her. I gritted my teeth at the memories of her capture and imprisonment, but relaxed when the white dragon and his rider rescued her.

"_They are Eskiamore and Teylor, not the white dragon and his rider" _Saphira told me. I looked back to see the white dragon following. The people started coming out of the tents and stood gawking at Eskiamore. The white dragon's scales were covered in blood though I could not tell if it was his or his rider or some foe's.

Despite the new worries, I was happy that Saphira was back. And for the first time in a long time, I felt safe.

**Nasuada's POV**

Worry gnawed at me as I heard the steps of both the dragons. I stepped into my tent and Eragon followed. The white dragon and Saphira both stayed outside and stuck a head in.

"Eragon, Saphira I will expect a report later. White one, will you please tell us your name so we may call you by your rightful name?" I sat on my chair and the witch child, Elva stood next to it. Her eyes burning with some emotion as she took in every single one of the white dragon's worries fears and hopes, I could only hope she would not turn against him.

"_I am Eskiamore, but you may call me Eskia. My rider is the half-human half-elf part-bird Teylor. I know you may think I am a spy or enemy but my rider's entire life had been shadowed by the empire and the black tyrant. The only thing I can promise right now is that I will never join the empire whether I am weak or as strong as the black tyrant himself. "_Even more surprising than the words the dragon had said was his voice, it rumbled like a waterfall yet it went flowing like a stream.

Arya gasped as she walked through my tent's flaps," Half elf? And part bird?" she uttered as she walked gracefully next to me.

Eskiamore dipped his head," _yes, __vanyali, Teylor's mentor has done black magic to even his daughter. She is lost between the different races, a freak even among her own people. An outsider."_

I tried not to show surprise. "Arya how is Teylor? " I asked the elf, she looked surprise. Arya never showed any expressions before that.

Arya frowned," Her injuries are many and hard to heal but the elves are able to heal her. She will be able to join us in a day at most. Eskia, if you wish to visit her, she is in the largest tent to the south."

Eskia dipped his head once more and turned a sapphire blue eye to me," _May I go?"_ if the situation had not been so tense, I might have laughed. I nodded," Eskia, when your rider is well, will both of you come to report to me?" the dragon nodded once and his shape disappeared as he headed for the infirmary.

I sighed and turned to Eragon," Eragon or Saphira, please tell me and Arya of all that has occurred."

Saphira shifted,_" I will show you all that has occurred."_ And mental pictures of the adventures she has been through came into my mind. The blues and greens more sharp and the sound was much better. She showed me how Galbatorix tortured her and a hint of pride in her thoughts as she showed me how she fought back. Memories of when Eskia and Teylor first rescued her and the conversations she had with them. Her annoyance at a smaller dragon ordering her around and her surprise when she asked Teylor and found that he was actually much older. Her fear as Teylor and her arrived at the battle field and saw Eskia covered in blood and enemies, Eskia's roars when Teylor fell and the silent days of straining to get here to save Teylor. Eskia's anger growing each day with fear as Teylor's strength continued fading. She also told us of her curiosity on who Teylor really was and who her cruel mentor was.

When the memories faded, I found my voice and excused them to get rest. I, Myself had much to think about.


	4. Meeting

**Chapter/Page 4 on Fanfic**

**Ok Im sorry for teh extremley short chapter but i have horrible writers block. I cant think of anything!!!!!!!! The next chapter will be longer but it will take a little longer cause im rereading Eldest and Eragon. Thanks to those who wrote a review!!!!!!!!!!!! I promise to try to cure the writers block!**

**Disclaimer: I know alot of other people chat with their characters, so ill try it. And this is also me trying to make up for the writer's block and the short **

**Saphira * snorts and smoke fills the room*, _Say it "_**

**Me," No!:**

**Saphira * a small flame starts, " _Say it!"_**

**Me * blurts out* ," Eragon likes Arya!"**

**Eragon&Arya," What?!"**

**Saphira blows more smoke," _Not that!!!! The Discalimer"_**

**Me * coughing cause the smoke*," FIne! I Dont own Eragon, Eldest or Brinsgr or the Ancient Language!!!!well atleast i wn Teylor and Eskia...**

**Eskia& Teylor," Excuse me?"**

**Will ( my best guy friend) walks in with a donut," Uh......... Ok so im never eating a dozen donuts before bed again. Im seeing things. Oh and i gotta tell Taylor that she has to stop making me read that series about dragons an riders. "**

**Me," Excuse me?!"**

**Teylor's POV (Italics are the dream)**

_I was pretty sure I was dreaming. Actually no doubt about it. Murtagh, Thorn and Saphira stood next to each other with Eragon riding Saphira. All four faces were blank. _

_Saphira turned her head to me and said in a dull emotionless voice," You will help the resistance, but loose what is most important to you."_

_Thorn lowered his head," You will choose whether they become free or not."_

_Murtagh shifted," You will strike down the shadow but only with the help of the shining brow and your teacher._

_Eragon looked to the sky," When the sun turns black, your decision must be heard. Before you decide, consult with those closest to you."_

_A black shadow shaded them from my view and I was blind. I heard a deep booming laugh and the screams of others. I tried to move but my hand would not budge. I was stuck to the floor! I opened my mouth to scream but no sound came out. Panic and fear flooded me when I saw Galbatorix reach the struggling Saphira and Thorn. _

Than a wave of calm brushed them aside, _"Do not fear Little One, they are only dream, if you have rested enough, there is people that want to see you. They have many questions for you, though I have already answered them." _I felt Eskia's puzzlement over these people.

I smiled and sat up. I was dressed in pure black clothing (The kind Arya wears) and Eskia was looking in from the tent entrance. "Tell them that I am ready for whatever they have to ask me"

Eskia nodded, his head spikes nearly ripped the tent from the ground.

"Oh and Eskia?" I said as I go up.

He looked at me with a quizzical expression.

"How is Saphira?" I had grown close to the blue dragon during our travels. She felt like a sister to me even though she was a dragon.

"_She seems much happier now that she is back with her rider. The elf, Arya, the leader, Nasuada, The dwarf, Orik and Saphira and her rider are approaching."_ Eskia answered as he extracted his head to greet the others.

"Greetings Hvitrskular how is your rider?" a musical voice asked. I was guessing that was the elf because that was how I sounded, but than again, it could have been a bird… (Yeah, that's right; Teylor finally said something that has a hint of humor yup)

"_She is well and is waiting to meet all of you._" Eskia projected his thoughts so all of us could hear. I sat straighter as they began to enter the tent. Eskia and Saphira were again stuck with just sticking their heads into the tent.

"Hello I am Nasuada and I trust that you are Teylor?" an olive-skinned woman greeted as she extended her hand. So this was the almighty leader of the Varden, no wonder Galbatorix hasn't been so worried, she looked barely older than a child.

I dipped my head and shook hers," Yes I am Teylor. Eskia has informed me that you all have questions for me?" Mind as well get right to business, I was getting hungry.

**Nasuada's POV**

I shook the rider's hand and was surprised to feel the strength in it. No wonder this girl had survived all these years, I bet if I showed any sings of attacking, she could have torn me to pieces even with Eragon, Saphira and Arya here.

"Yes we do have many questions for you; the most important right now is whose side are you on" I sat down on the next to the bed.

"I apologize if I appear rude Nasuada, but is it not obvious? I rescued Saphira and brought her here without harming her. Both I and my dragon risked their lives to save her so that the she could come back to assist you and destroy the Empire. The Empire has controlled my entire life and has forced Eskia into growing slower. I will fight harder than all of you because this is more than just freeing the people, its getting revenge to the ones who trapped me like a dove in a cage." Teylor's eyes flashed with anger and I could feel her hate. Again, I remembered not to get on her bad side.

Eragon cleared his throat," I am glad that I am not the only free rider, but I would like to know your knowledge in the ancient language."

Arya nodded," And it would also be nice to know your other skills so that we can get you to a teacher."

Saphira projected her thoughts to us,_" You all are overwhelming her with questions, let her speak."_ Eskia nodded causing the tent to shake.

Teylor smiled though it seemed forced to me," It is alright Saphira and Eskia; they are doing what they must. It is right that they should question me and want to see my abilities." She wrung her hands," Again, I would hate to sound rude but May I go out to get some food?" she said with a somewhat embarrassed face.

How could I forget that this girl has probably not eaten since they got Saphira?" Yes of course, I apologize for not remembering. There is a feast already set out to celebrate the arrival of another free rider." I said quickly.

Orik cleared his throat;" Yes and the dwarves have imported a special treat to welcome you as well." He had been so quiet during this meeting that I almost forgot that he was there. Wait, special treat? That must be Nargra; it had been years since I ate that huge boar.

"Nasuada? Nasuada!" Eragon called, snapping me out of my thoughts" Shouldn't we show where the dining hall is to Teylor." What was wrong with me? I normally wasn't unfocused. It must have been the stress.

I nodded and we all exited the tent.

* * *

**Press the button you know you want to!!! Maybe itll even help get rid of my writers block!!!!**

**Will holds out a donut," Come on press that button!!! Ill give you a donut!!!" ( in whisper) ," Im only doing this cause Taylor is freaking out aout the writers block and she keeps bothering me."**

**Me," Dont bribe them we have no way of giving the donut to them and WHAT?!"**

***Exits with me holding his old light saber and him running for his life."**

**Eskia and Saphira turn to you guys, _" And thats a wrap! We'll see you next time folks!"_**


	5. Father

**Author's Note: I still have writer's block so ill be uploading small chapters more often then the longer ones. I hope you guys wont mind the smaller ones. **

**Disclaimer: since i did the character chat thingie last time, this time is just a plain old [I do not own The Inheritance series(cycle) or any of the Ancient language] I do own Teylor and Eskia.**

* * *

Teylor's POV

I stood and followed the rest of them, my eye scanning the area for any sings of danger. They might be against the Empire but they could still be threats. I stopped as I smelled a delicious sent drifting from the north (in other words, the direction their heading toward) I looked to the elf," How much farther are we?" than I blushed realizing how childish that must have sounded.

The elf, Arya, turned and smiled kindly," Not much farther, can you smell the scent of the Nargra (Forgive me if I spelled the giant boar's name wrong please) yet?" I nodded and she seemed impressed though I did not know why. Eskia walked next to me, drawing gazes from the other people that had not made it to the feast yet. I laid a hand on his shoulder as the sound and sight of the Vardens at the table grew.

Nasuada sighed," I am glad that there is another rider, but as the rule of the Varden states, you'll have to let either Eragon or Arya examine your mind." We all stopped and looked at her. Examine my mind? It was the only place that was mine and she wanted someone to examine it?

Eragon gave me an apologetic look as if he knew what I was thinking," Yes, I had to be examined upon my arrival as well. It was not pleasant but it won't hurt you." His voice was sincere.

Orik, the dwarf, spoke for the second time since we met," Ai, though Eragon was examined by ones that should have been no higher than servants. Those fleabags deserved what they got." He obviously had a grudge against whoever these "fleabags" were.

Nasuada smiled weakly," Yes, it was a mistake for the Twins to examine Eragon's mind but neither Eragon nor Arya are like them. Will you allow them to examine your mind?"

It was my turn to smile weakly," The truth is I don't know if they can, my mind has always been a mute. My father and mentor used to try to break in all the time but it never worked. Only Eskia and Saphira have ever been able to communicate with my mind." I kicked at a rock in the dirt. It was true, Galbatorix has tried many times to break into my mind but he always failed, getting only a blank wall where else I was able to read his mind.

Arya looked surprised," That is a surprising feat, but will you agree to let us try?"

I nodded and felt her straining to see something in my mind. I wanted her to because that meant the Varden would accept me and I will be able to learn how to be a Rider. I gasped as she started to flip through my memories, how had she been able to get through?

"_I do not know, maybe it had to do with the fact that you wanted me to?"_ Arya said into my mind. She looked briefly through my memories and gasped when she saw who my mentor and father was. I felt her withdraw. I looked at her face and saw it was pale.

Eragon tensed and laid a hand on her shoulder," What's wrong?" he asked in a worried tone. Nasuada looked worried too.

Arya looked at me," You should have told us." She said with wary eyes

I closed my eyes and sighed," If I told you, you would have never let me have a chance. I'm not my father, he was the one that has tortured me and ruined my life. Arya, please give me a chance to show them that I am not him."

Arya sighed," but they will have to know especially Nasuada. My queen and your mentor will all have to know, all the leaders will have to know." Eragon, Orik and Nasuada were looking confused.

"_Little One, we will have to tell them soon. Just make them promise not to tell the rest of the Varden until we are able to prove that we are truly on their side." _Eskia gently told me. His calmness helped me.

Orik," Will someone please tell me what is going on!" he said as he threw his hands in the air.

I sighed and faced them all," My mentor and father is the black king."

* * *

**MUHAHAHAHAHA Cliff Hanger!!!!!!!!! well not really... writer's block is getting a little better but still its bad. **

**( The real Will is writing this out)**

**Will holds out cookie," COme on press that review button!"**

**Me," What did i tell you about the bribing? We have noe way of giving the cokie to them!"**

**Will," Yeah we can!" hands cookie (;') ," see choco cookie!!!"**

**Me, Sighs**


	6. Reactions

**Lol thanks ****sweetcherrypie007**** for making me laugh. I am taking a short time off to reread the series so I can hopefully know what to write. I assure you all that Teylor will not be a Mary Sue, her wings will come into greater play later on in the story. **

* * *

**Teylor's POV**

The silence grew unbearable after I announced that. Eskia growled, it shook the ground and the trees around us. A tent collapsed in the distance. "_Have we not proven ourselves? It matters not who our fathers are, my father was the one of the Forsworn and yet I am here at the Varden to join in arms against the Empire. Eragon's father was Morzan, yet you do not care. Let us not stand like petrified trees but let us go and feast!"_ He growled into the company's minds. Eragon's face had surprise written all over it. Obviously, he had not expected us to know who his true father was.

Arya faltered slightly from Eskia's piercing blue gaze," Peace Hvitrskular (Whitescales) we understand that sometimes blood does not count, but the individual that does. We were merely shocked from Teylor's announcement. I apologize for my reaction." Eskia grunted, I almost smiled, he was so easy to insult.

Orik cleared his throat," Aye Dragon, I was surprised. I must be such a hypocrite, mine own brother is Eragon and tis true that blood does not always count."

Nasuada nodded," I apologize for my reaction as well; it surprises me that so many of the children of the darker forces burn brighter and truer in color." I nodded to show I understood, Eskia relaxed.

"Aye, I am sorry. My own father was of the Forsworn, I believe that if you intended to cause any damage to either the Varden or to Saphira, you would have done so much earlier." Eragon said while rubbing Saphira's head.

Eskia dipped his head to each of them in turn, _"I apologize as well for my out burst. It is just that all Teylor's life, her lineage has shadowed her. I do not wish for this to happen here. The lack of rest and food has addled my brain, pardon me for the time being."_

* * *

**I apologize for the short chapter! I'm rereading the entire the books again, thanks for your patience! **


	7. Feast!

**Again, I apologize for the short chapter. I've finished the first and second book and is starting on the third. I have a pretty good idea of whats going to happen in my story now so i should be updating longer chapters. Unfortunately, I am only allowed on the computer for one hour on weekends so the updates will come slower.

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Feast!

**Servant's POV**

My mouth dropped in awe as I watched a white dragon and an elf approach. Shadeslayer, Nasuada, Orik, and Saphira were all with them. I looked from the white dragon to the blue dragon, unsure which was more important. A stern word from my master sent me scampering to them with a message in my hand.

**Teylor's POV**

My eyesight took in everything it could see while Eskia slowly padded next to me. I could feel the familiar presence of both Eskia's mind and Saphira's mind. The others' reaction to who my father was anything but nice but at least they had apologized.

"_Little One, do not worry. Even if they do not like you anymore for who your father is, they will require your assistance. Their rider, Eragon, was already beaten once." _Eskia's rumbling voice brushed all my grim and weary thoughts from me. I smiled in relief.

The company stopped when a young servant, probably no older than a boy, came scampering towards us. "Shadeslayer! There is a place at the end of the table for both you and the new rider!" he blushed realizing that it must have been disrespectful to talk as if Eskia and I were not there. "I am sorry! Your place is next to Shadeslayer and Lady Arya" I smiled kindly at him and his blush faded.

"Thank you." I told him before his master called him back. He beamed at us before sprinting back to a patched tent.

"Yes, you are nothing like you lineage." Nasuada said with a smile," brace yourselves for the Varden will be very much curious."

I closed my eyes and let myself relax, I didn't like people staring at me but if it meant I would be accepted, I would do it. When I opened my eyes again, we were approaching several large tables. Humans, dwarfs and several elves were seated around it. Eragon, Saphira, Eskia and I sat next to where the messenger had told us to. Well Eragon and I sat, Saphira and Eskia crouched. Arya sat at my left and Orik sat at Eragon's right. Nasuada was seated between us with the two dragons looming over her.

"Greetings members of Varden! Today we have much to rejoice for, Shadeslayer's dragon, Saphira has been returned to us! A new Rider has joined our cause! Teylor and Eskia will join us in overthrowing the Varden!" Her voice rang out over the silent tables. Cheers and applause exploded when she finished. I blushed when the Varden cheered my name. "Let the feast begin!" Nasuada shouted before sitting again.

"Try the boar Teylor; it is a rare delicacy from the dwarfs." Nasuada told me as I reached for some of the rather beautiful cakes. I nodded and reached for a piece of the giant boar. Eskia and Saphira were already tearing away at what I presumed as the legs of the boar. I noticed that Eragon and Arya did not touch any of the meat. After a slice of the boar, I grew too full to eat anything else and started talking to Arya. She was guarded at first but soon spoke freely with me.

I looked up in surprise when Eskia poked the top of my head with his snout," _Look to the skies._" I was surprised that his voice was meant for everyone to hear. Silence filled the tables as everyone looked up. The sky was cloudless and had streaks of read as if some child was painting a blue canvas but had gotten bored of it. There were murmurs of awe when everyone noticed that one of the streaks were in the shape of a dragon in flight.

"_It is beautiful Eskia. The beauty of nature is amplified with the beauty of a dragon in flight." _Eskia hummed with pleasure at my praise for him. _"Maybe one day, Thorn could be the one up there and Shruikan free as well. The four last dragons, free together in the sky."_Saphira hummed at my comment as well. She had been silent to me and Eskia this whole time that I had forgotten she was there.

"_Some day, we will join together up there and fly again as Riders and Dragons should" _She told us, her voice was confident.


	8. Testing

**I apologize for leaving this story for so long! Im trying to finish reading the series but so many things keep popping up. I'm also helping Will with several of Soar's stories. (WellWil) is the page. Without the () of course

* * *

**

Nasuada's POV

"Teylor, I understand that you must be tired but we'll have to test you to see your abilities." I told the teenage girl that was quietly drawing something with her silverware.

She looked up in surprise,"Err, Ok where at?" She broke off a large piece of the boar's leg and tossed it above her head. The small white dragon, Eskia, snatched it out of mid air and consumed it in a single bite. For a small dragon, he had a very large appetite.

"The grass field if you please. Eragon will test your magical abilities and Arya will be testing your swordsmanship and other fighting abilities."

Teylor nodded and returned to drawing in her gravy. I got curious and looked over at what she seemed to be concentrating very hard at. I was surprised; a perfect portrait of the witch-child, Elva looked back at me from the gravy. Elva looked different though; her eyes were less world weary and had the sparkle of a child's happiness. This Elva looked more like a child though she was wearing full-battle gear and holding a spear.

Teylor looked up from her drawing," Pardon me Lady Nasuada, the image just came to me." She apologized before destroying her portrait by getting a piece of broccoli.

Eskia placed his head above her's and snorted, a thin stream of smoke coming from his nostrils," _You're behaving as a hatchling would, if you have a question you should ask."_

I noticed only Eragon, Saphira, Arya and I looked at Eskia with surprise, it seems the others have not heard him.

Eskia turned his head to me, his great sapphire eyes looking at me, _"Teylor wonders who that child might be and if you know her."_ Again his rumbling voice made me blink before speaking.

"Yes I know the child. She is Elva, the witch-child. Why do you ask?" I asked her. She looked down again but I guess Eskia reprimand her.

"I wish to meet her. It has something to do with a dream of mine." She blushed, her pale face reddening, "It is nothing important."

**Teylor's POV**

"_Little one, do not say that! We need Shining Brow's help if we wish to untangle your dreams."_ Eskia exclaimed at me. I shivered, remembering the dream. Loose what matters to me the most… I didn't like the sound of that.

"It's alright Teylor. You will be able to meet Elva soon enough. She is resting for now." Nasuada told me with an elder sibling's patience.

Eragon interrupted," But she will have to start training soon." He hesitated," My teacher will have to teach her the ways of the Rider as well."

Nasuada waved her hand," Eragon, this is not the time for that discussion, we will continue afterward."

I stood up from the table," Nasuada, Eragon, Arya, Orik, if you do not mind, can I start the testing now?" I asked them politely. Eskia snapped up one last piece of boar and looked at them.

Arya stood as well, a quick graceful movement that I wouldn't hope to mimic. Nasuada nodded to show her approval and allowed the 5 of us to leave.

Arya stopped when we reached a vast, flat, grassy field. The sky was darkening but it was still pretty light. "We will start with magic first."

I hesitated," I only know the two…" I admitted.

"That is fine, what are they?" Arya asked with perfect patience. Eragon on the other hand was a little surprised.

"Brisingr and Waíse heill." I blushed both I wasn't supposed to know.

"Alright let's try brisingr." Arya said calmly. Eragon looked at her with surprise.

I nodded and gathered up my strength," Brisingr!" I called. The plains before me exploded in pure white fire. I jerked back in surprise as they continued to spread. I didn't mean for them to destroy anything!

Arya actually looked surprised before shouting;"Adurna!" water shot from the ground and quickly extinguished the flames. I was surprised; the white flames left no destruction in path. All that was left was the faint smell of smoke.

Arya and Eragon looked at me in surprise. "Did you mean fro that to happen?" Eragon asked me while looking out at the pain with disbelief covering his face.

"I-I j-j-just didn't want to harm anything." I stuttered. I was shaking from the fear of me destroying all that.

"Are you tired Teylor?" Arya asked me with concern. I shook my head before they looked surprised again.

"What am I doing wrong?" I cried while throwing up my arms.

"Nothing, it is just that this is the first time anything like this has happened." Arya told me while patting my arm sympathetically.

"Yeah. You have to be careful with magic though. A little too much and you'll be dead." Eragon told me in a joking voice, but the warning was real.

I nodded," so what's next?" I asked them.

"Bow and Arrow." Arya told me while handing a bow that had probably appeared out of nowhere.

"Not to be rude, Arya, but can I use my own?" I asked her.

She nodded," Would you like to call it here with magic?" Eragon looked at her with surprise.

"Sure!" I exclaimed, probably acting like a child instead of the young adult I was.

"Say Gath minn bogi eda oro*" Arya told me with a smile.

I nodded quickly and again summoned my strength." Gath minn bogi eda oro" my pure white bow came flying at me. It bonked me on the side of my head. I laughed and grabbed it," was that supposed to happen?" I asked Arya

Arya shook her head but still smiled," Ok lets see how good you are at archery." She muttered something under her breath and a small target appeared on the other side of the pain… quite a few miles away from us. I could barely see the target. "We'll start with something hard and work to do it easier."

I nodded and loaded an arrow onto the bow. Following my training, I powered a little of my energy into the string and let go. It made a slight "twannnng" as it flew toward the target.

Arya looked at it with surprise as we neared it. It landed smack in the middle of the target," Impressive Teylor. I haven't seen such archery since the first Eragon."

Eragon stared at the target openmouthed. I smirked at him, letting my personality take over," Close your mouth, flies might go in." His jaws came together with a 'snap'. I swore I saw Arya smile at my faint attempt at a joke but it was gone before I could be sure.

"Ok next is fencing." Arya told me as she handed me a sword. It felt off-balanced and awkward. "Try your best." She told before withdrawing a sword that flashed like ice. At the same time, I felt my blood turn to ice. Galbatorix had always boasted how he was the fastest in all of Algeasia but I knew that it was the elves that held that title from the many books I read.

I took a deep breath and struck at her unexpectedly. She was gone before I had reached it. I was never any good at sword fighting but the best at dodging so when her attack came, I saw it coming slowly and appeared behind Arya again. I was taught to dodge, run, spy and if I had to, attack from a distance. I gritted my teeth and went in fro another attack, the sword grip was too big for my hand and felt awkward and was easily knocked out of my hands.

"I see that you are usually used for spy missions no?" Arya told me while I handed her the sword. I nodded.

"Spying, escaping, assassinations, all parts of my job description." I told her in a weak joking voice.

Arya didn't smile but merely nodded," Let us turn in now." I looked at the sky, not realizing that the sky was already dark and streaked with stars.

Eragon, Saphira and Arya departed but I stayed looking up at the sky with Eskia.

"Eskia?" I looked at him. His white scales glowing in the dim moonlight.

"_Yes little one?" _He turned his head to look at me.

"Will we ever be free from fighting?" I asked him like a small child while climbing onto him and relaxing my head against his neck.

"_I don't know little one. No one is ever free from violence whether it is stepping on a mere ant or killing an army, we are never free from violence." _His voice was weary as if he was tired of all the violence in our lives as well.

"That's the answer I was afraid of. Guess I will just have to learn to live with it." I told him solemnly. "At least I can enjoy beating Galbatorix." I rubbed the side of his head and he hummed with pleasure. I fell asleep more peacefully than I had done in a while.


End file.
